


Art! Personally, I Love It.

by sunshinestealer



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternia, Alternia is Terrible, Character Study, Gen, Troll Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Quick character study fic of Amisia Erdehn.





	Art! Personally, I Love It.

To you, art is the noblest form of expression.

It is a common sentiment among the Highbloods of Alternia, with soirées taking place in art galleries across the world. (Built, of course, to stroke the egos of the Highbloods, keen to have the various noble art movements preserved for posterity.) The nobles had the opportunity to network and admire masterpieces, and the lowerbloods in attendance got to practice their skills in either butlering or brown-nosing. 

You had heard the adage that it took ten thousand hours of practice to appear naturally talented at something. Whoever said that had no appreciation for your true form of artistry, though. You had spent hours learning, tens of thousands of boonbucks on lessons from artisans and craftspeople and even a few sly bribes to Maenad and her ‘homies’ to watch for technique during worship. 

The strength you have been given is not just in physical capability. (It does come in very handy, though!) It is in the fortitude of your passion, that stands firm as a bulwark against the lashing waves of criticism. Nobody has ever made you feel like giving up on your art. Nothing gets in the way of it, and nothing ever shall.

And if anything or anyone ever does make that mistake, they will pay.


End file.
